


In the Dark

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [87]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Gabriel, Fluff, M/M, SUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is scared of the dark. Luckily, Adam's room is right next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

Adam awakens to the dual agony of a blinding light assaulting his eyes and an unbearable pressure compressing his chest. “Mike, get offa me,” he grunts, trying to push the unmoving lump of archangel out of the way. The lump starts to shake beneath the blankets and he frowns. “Mika, did you have a bad dream?” He inquires softly. It can be annoying sometimes when Michael wakes him up in the middle of the night for no reason, but he really doesn’t mind it when his mate comes to him for comfort after a nightmare. “It’s okay, Mikey, I’m here.”

 

“It’s me,” the lump says after a while with a voice that _definitely_ isn’t Mika’s.

 

“Gabe,” he whines. He’s about to say that this _isn’t funny, Gabe; go bother Sam if you have to annoy someone at this ungodly hour of the morning_ or maybe _Gabe, I’m tired of your pranks, please go away_ but then the lump _whimpers_ and the words die on his lips. He can’t help it; he’s so used to dealing with Mika’s tears that he positively _melts_ at the sound of an angel in distress. “Gabe, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“Nothing,” Gabriel insists in a voice that is just a little too rough.

 

“Are you crying?” He asks softly.

 

“What? No! I mean, okay, maybe a little, but that’s not why I’m here.”

 

Adam sighs and starts to pet Gabriel through the blanket. “Why are you here, then?”

 

“I need you to take me to Mika,” Gabriel answers. “And it’s not because I’m afraid of the dark or anything. I don’t want you getting any ideas. It’s just that he’s in the kitchen and there aren’t any lights in the halls leading there and, well, who knows what could be out there? And you’re a hunter, so... You can do that cool ninja kick thing you did last time and then I’ll be safe, right?”

 

Adam groans a little at the thought of getting out of bed, but he really can’t turn Gabriel away. “Wait, why can’t you just teleport there?”

 

“Because I don’t teleport; I fly. And if I flew to the kitchen, I’d be flying through the dark... Alone... Cold... Afraid... Being eaten by rats and fleas...” He sobs at the thought.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll take you. Jeez, Gabe.” Gabriel finally pokes his head out from under the covers. “Why do you need to see Mike anyway?”

 

Gabriel flushes. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Sometimes when I get afraid in the middle of the night, he lets me sit on his lap and he creates little lightening bugs so it won’t be so dark and so I won’t be scared anymore, and then he bounces me ‘til I’m sleepy and then he brings me back to Sammy and Luci.” He bites his lip and looks away. “I know it’s sorta silly.”

 

“Gabe, it’s the most adorable thing I’ve heard all day.”

 

“You just woke up,” Gabriel counters.

 

“Fine, all week,” Adam amends.

 

“It’s Monday.”

 

“Oh, you know what I meant. Now come on; let’s get you to Mika.”


End file.
